Lithia Tribe Princess Mei
is of the Zyurangers, and the "Warrior of Love" and is 18 years old (37 in Gokaiger). She was the only female member of the team. Although she is young, she has a very strong sense of responsibility. She also loves nature, children, and fashion. She often changes her hairstyle. Biography Early Life Mei was a member of the Lithia Tribe, one of five tribes that lived in harmony with dinosaurs some 170-million-years ago. The Lithia Tribe worshiped the pteridactyl and were known for being great archers. Mei was the descendant of Princess Yui, who seflessly sacrificed herself to destroy the Dora Guzzler monster. The five tribes later went to war against the evil witch Bandora who sought to bring an end to the age of dinosaurs. Ultimately, the Guardian Beasts stepped in to end the conflict by exiling Bandora and her followers on the planet Nemesis. With their kingdoms in shambles and the dinosaurs facing extinction, Dan joined Yamato Tribe Prince Geki, Sharma Tribe Knight Goushi, Etoffe Tribe Knight Dan, andDime Tribe Knight Boi in going into suspended animation only to be revived should Bandora ever return to terrorize the Earth once again. Their resting place was placed in a secret underground lair 2000 km under what is now present-day Tokyo and left in the care of the Mysterious Sage Barza. Zyuranger Rebirth In the year 1992, a Japanese space mission to the planet Nemesis led to the accidental release of Bandora and her minions. Seeking to pick things off where they left off, Bandora launched a full-scale assault on Tokyo. This prompted Barza to revive the warriors of the five tribes to put a stop to her. Brought up to date on what was going on, the five were given Dino Bucklers they could become the Zyurangers, avatars for the Guardian Beasts on Earth and the only force powerful enough to oppose Bandora. Mei became the Pink PteraRanger, and was under the command of Geki. Their primary mission was to save the lives of two children who were kidnapped from the space mission by Bandora. This led to battles against two of Bandora's creations, the Dora Monsters known as Dora Skelton and Dora Titan. Ultimately the monsters fell thanks to their new powers an abilities. Dora Titan, in particular, fell when Geki summoned the Guardian Beast Tyrannosaurus to destroy the gigantic monster. With her initial attack on Earth a failure, Bandora was forced to retreat to the moon where she launched subsequent attacks on Earth and the Zyurangers. Unfortunately, during this baptism of fire, the team's conventional weapons were destroyed during the battle against Dora Skelton. Needing new weapons that could withstand the dangers they would face, Geki led the team to the Land of Despair to obtain the Legendary Weapons. Despite interference from Bandroa's creation Dora Minotaur, the team succeeded and Mei began wielding the Ptra Arrow. Soon after, Geki was plagued by apocalyptic nightmares which coincided with a crisis of leadership among the other Zyurangers. This came to a head during their subsequent battle against Dora Sphinx and their lack of teamwork almost led to their destruction. Thankfully, Geki managed to reach out to the remaining four Guardian Beasts. Once combined the five guardians became the Great Beast God Daizyuzin and destroy Dora Sphinx. In the aftermath of the battle, Mei and the others accepted Geki as their true leader of the team with everyone vowing to work together as a team from now on. Mei was a loyal member of the Zyurangers, assisting the team in defeating a plethora of Dora Monsters unleashed by Bandora. In these early days, the Zyurangers fought to prevent Bandora from obtaining the last surviving Dinosaur Eggs in existence. Although the eggs ended up lost at sea, Mei and her teammates vowed to find them and nurse the hatchlings once they were born. When Bandora sought to steal the youth of children, she enlisted the aid of Dora Ladon to accomplish this task. Since a skilled archer could exploit Dora Ladon's weakness, Bandora had Totpat trick Mei into eating an apple that put her into a deep sleep. Mei was plunged into a deadly nightmare but ultimately broke the spell when she selflessly sacrificed herself in her dream. Freed from her slumber, Mei used her archery skills to help defeat Dora Ladon. Burai Later, Ryota, the grandson of Forest Guardian Gnome sought to awaken Yamato Tribe Knight Burai, yet another tribal warrior like the rest of the Zyurangers. Mei and the rest of the Zyurangers defied Barza and Gnome and helped Royta awaken this new warrior. To the Zyuranger's surprise, when Burai was finally awoken, he became the DragonRanger and declared war against the Zyurangers, as he bore a grudge against Geki's Yamato Tribe. After their defeat at the hands of the DragonRanger, Dan and the others learned that Burai and Geki were brothers and the sons of the Yamato Tribe's Black Knight. When the Yamato King and Queen sought a male heir to the throne, they took Geki as their adoptive son. Revolting against this, the Black Knight fought the king and died. Burai vowed to avenge the death of his father ever since. Feeling sympathetic toward his long-lost brother, Geki reached out to Burai to join the other Zyurangers. Unfortunately, Burai was too consumed by a lust for revenge and sought to battle Geki to the death. Things for Mei and her allies continued to get worse. When the Dinosaur Eggs resurfaced, the group attempted to recover them having to face a new threat from Lamy, the wife of Bandora's loyal warrior Grifforzer. Not only did they fail to recover the eggs, but a three-way battle against Grifforzer, Burai, and Lamy ended when a solar eclipse cut off Daiyuzin's access to the Gaiatron energy it needs to function. Mei and her allies watched in horror as the Guardian Beasts were swallowed into the Earth and apparently destroyed. Shouldering the blame for this, a disenfranchised Geki quit the Zyurangers in shame. However, Dan and the others convinced him to rejoin the group when Burai returned -- having learned that he was living on borrowed time -- and unleashed the Guardian Beast Dragon Caesar and incited a rampage in yet another attempt to end his brother's life. With things looking bleaker than ever, the Zyurangers prayers are answered when the Guardian Beasts re-emerge having fully healed themselves. This later led to the battle to the finish Burai craved against his brother. Geki ultimately proved to be the greater warrior when he refused to end Burai's life, he realized that his brother actually cared for him. Burai then sided with the Zyurangers to drive off Bandora's forces. Although Burai had finally made peace with Geki, he disappeared after the battle, unable to tell his brother that his time on Earth was limited, forcing him to remain in the Lapseless Room, a timeless realm that allowed him to delay his impending death. Reinvigorated by their latest victory against Bandora, Mei continued to fight alongside the Zyurangers against subsequent threats. Although they were helped on occasion by Burai, they would not learn why he only appeared for brief intervals. It was during this period that Dan and Boi found themselves put under the love spell of Dora Pixie, making them lust after Mei. When the spell was broken, the pair assisted in Dora Pixie's destruction. Dan and Mei were later exposed to one of Totpat's potions that made them evil. While the other Zyurangers battled Dora Boogaranan, Barza tracked down Mei and Dan and cured them. With their friends consumed by Dora Boogaranan, the two remaining Zyurangers discovered the monster's weakness and destroyed it, freeing the others. Later, history repeated itself when Bandora sent Dora Guzzler to Earth. As her ancestor was responsible for defeating the monster in the past, Mei used the same trick to lure the monster into a trap. Unlike her ancestor, Mei wasn't willing to sacrifice her life and destroyed the monster without the loss of her life. Dai-Satan By this time, Dan had taken up a job working at a noodle house, which was wrecked when Bandora gained access with to Dokiita clay buried deep below the restaurant. With this new clay, Bandora was able to create more powerful Dora Monsters, such as Dora Franke and new Golem Soldiers. While Mei and the others battled these threats, Geki and Burai were transported to the realm of Beast Knight God King Brachion by Daiyuzin. The pair had to combine their power in order to recover the Thunder Slingers, a new powerful weapon that allowed them to destroy the new, more powerful Golems. Dora Franke, on the other hand, proved more difficult to destroy, becoming the more powerful Zombie Franke. Bandora then began capturing children to sacrifice to her so-called "Satan Tower" in order to summon Dai-Satan, the ruler of Hell, and the source of her powers. Despite the Zyuranger's efforts, Bandora succeeded and Dai-Satan transformed her monster to Satan Franke. Thankfully, the Zyurangers were assisted by King Brachion, merging with Daiyuzin and Dragon Caeser to become Kyukyoku Gattai Ultimate Daizyuzin, destroying Satan Franke and driving back Dai-Satan. It was during the course of this final battle, that the Zyurangers learned of Burai's limited mortality. After a series of successful battles, the Zyurangers finally recovered the lost dinosaur eggs and turned them over to King Brachion to incubate. Not long after this, Lamy clandestinely used the caterpillar monster Dora Silkis to steal the souls of children. Unable to find their foe, Mei used a series of intricate disguises to try and flush out Lamy and Dora Silkis, eventually foiling this plan in the process. Burai Dies Eventually, Burai's regular aid reduced his time on Earth to mere minutes, prompting Bandora to exploit this and force his death. To this end, she summoned Dora Gansaku to pose as Dragon Caeser to force Burai out of the Lapless Room. While dealing with this threat, Dan and the others learned that they could save Burai's life-restoring elixir in a hidden realm. Petitioning the Guardian Beasts to help them reach this place, only Dan and Goushi were sent to recover the elixir, while Mei and the other defended Tokyo. Ultimately, Dora Gansaku is destroyed, but time begins to run out. Although Goushi and Dan succeeded in getting the elixir, they learned that it could not be used to restore Burai and used it instead to save the life of Kota Matsui a boy that was mortally wounded during the battle. Burai died by his brother's side, but not before passing on his weapons to Geki. Not only was Geki now able to use his late brother's weapons in battle, but could also summon Dragon Ceaser to assist them when needed. When summoning Zyusouken and the Dragon Armor, he became known as the Armed TyrannoRanger. Dan continued helping the Zyurangers achieve even more victories, including foiling an attempt by Bandora to ruin their reputations using impostors. . The Final Battle It was about this time that Dai-Satan was staging for his return and ushering in a prophecy that could end in Armageddon. To this end, Dai-Satan returned Kai, Bandora's long dead son. With four hypnotized children, Kai was given the giant mech known as Dora Talos to destroy Daiyuzin. In the ensuing battle with Dora Talos, the Zyurangers attempted to summon King Brachion, but this was all a ploy to capture the Guardian Beast and the eggs which it carried within. Retreating, the heroes learned from Barza that this "Dino-Pocalypse" was foretold and that if the last two dinosaur eggs in existence are destroyed, not only would dinosaurs finally become extinct, but Daiyuzin would lose his powers paving the way for Bandora's conquest of Earth. It is here they also learn that the root of Bandora's evil was due to the fact that, millions of years earlier, he son Kai was accidentally killed by dinosaurs. While the team was learning this, Dai-Satan was summoned once more and used his power to assist Dora Talos on his reign of terror. Things became worse when both Daiyuzin and Dragon Ceaser were defeated and banished by Bandora, stripping the Zyurangers of their powers. About ready to give up, Dan and the others were visited by the spirit of Burai who encouraged them to keep fighting and gave them access to the mystical dimension where the Guardian Beasts were being held prisoner. Travelling to the magical realm, Geki, Dan and Goushi battled an army of previously defeated Dora Monsters. They succeeded in freeing the Guardian Beasts and restoring their lost powers. Back on Earth, Mei and the others summoned Ultimate Daizyuzin, destroying Dora Talos and banishing Dai-Satan once more. They later stormed Bandora's Palace and discovered their foe cradling the dead body of Kai in her arms. Losing her son for a second time caused Bandora to shed a tear, the one thing that could strip her of all her power. It was then that Daizyuzin exiled Bandora and her gang within a new jar that would drift into space forever. With the threat of Bandora over and the dinosaur eggs successfully hatched, the Zyurangers were given their just reward: a place among the gods in the realm of the Guardian Beasts. Super Sentai World .]] Later, Mei, alongside her team, joined forces with the Fivemen, Jetmen, Dairangers, and Kakurangers to defeat the evil Emperor Daidas and his forces. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai PteraRanger is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Miku Imamura (MegaPink) lectured Sae Taiga (GaoWhite) about the past female Super Sentai warriors and their shared mastery of disguise and habit of changing their clothing in the blink of an eye, something that Sae had never done before. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Mei fought alongside not only her own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The PteraRanger powers are later used by Ahim de Famille via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Zangyack's final defeat, Captain Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. Mei's teammate Goushi received his key and saw the Gokaigers off as they left Earth. It is assumed Mei and her teammates got their powers back. Super Hero Taisen , Dairangers, Kakurangers and Ohrangers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Mei, alongside her team (bar DragonRanger), was among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters As the satellite was destroyed, her team appears to retrieve their Dino Bucklers. She later fought Neo-Grifforzer with her team. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger PteraRanger appeared with her team among the first 38 Super Sentai whom collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Chou Super Hero Taisen PteraRanger is a participant in the Sentai-Rider battle tournament Forming part of Team Flying With , , and AbareYellow. Akibaranger Kozukozu Mita cosplays as Mei in the seventh and eighth episode of the first season of ''Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger, as well as the first episode of Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger: Season Two. The six Zyurangers appeared with the now five official Sentai, transforming into their Ludicrous Power which combined with the others to form the Ludicrous Cannon Bazooka, which the Akibarangers used to destroy Kameari Alpaca. Video game appearances Zyuranger video game Ptera Ranger Mei is the player Zyuranger in the second stage of the ''Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger'' video game. As with the other stages, Ptera Ranger begins her stage wielding the standard Ranger Gun, which can be replaced with her corresponding Legendary Weapon (Ptera Arrow) by finding the entrance to Barza's room in each stage. Each stage also contain ten scattered coins which will replenish the player's life gauge completely when fully collected, as well display a still of the character's mecha (Guardian Beast Pteranodon) and its specifications. At the end of the stage, the player will confront one of the main villains from the show, Mei's villain is Totpat. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Mei/PteraRanger: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base PteraRanger is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Super Sentai Legend Wars PteraRanger appears with her team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Zyuranger as seen in Super Sentai Legend Wars PteraRanger Guardian Beast *Guardian Beast Pteranodon Arsenal *Dino Buckler *Ranger Slinger **RangerStick / Ranger Sword / Ranger Gun **Thunder Slinger *Ptera Arrow Attacks *Turn Off Attack *Rolling Arrows Ranger Key The is Mei's personal Ranger Key and what became of her powers after she along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The PteraRanger Ranger Key was mainly used by Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink), who used it to fight as PteraRanger. It was also used by Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red) on one occasion. *When the Gokaigers became the Zyurangers while fighting Deratsueigar of the Zangyack Imperial Guard. *When the Gokaigers became the Zyurangers while fighting against Jealousto and his Gormin Sailors. *In a deleted scene, the Gokaigers became the Zyurangers to demonstrate their powers to Ninjaman. *Marvelous became PteraRanger as part of an all-pink Gokai Change in the Gokaigers' fight with Makuu Prison Chief Ashrada. *As part of a bombardment of changes in the final battle with Emperor Ackdos Gill, Ahim became PteraRanger alongside Luka (AbareYellow) in a Pteranodon Gokai Change. The Zyuranger keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. Splitting up, the puppet PteraRanger was defeated as part of a group of surviving Pink and White warrior keys by Gokai Pink and Super Gosei Pink. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Mei received her key and became PteraRanger once more. Gallery Mmpr-pinkm.png|Marvelous as a male version of PteraRanger as seen in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Imitations A Golem Soldier was disguised as PteraRanger as part of the Fake Zyuranger. Behind the scenes Portrayal Mei is portrayed by . As PteraRanger, her suit actor was . Appearances * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai * GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: Dinosaur Great Battle! Farewell, Eternal Friends * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai }} See Also (2017 Power Rangers movie counterpart) External links *PteraRanger at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *PteraRanger at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Sentai Pink Category:Zyurangers Category:Imaginary Legend Category:Sentai Archery-users Category:Sentai Ranger from Ancient Times Category:Kyoryu Super Sentai Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Sentai Dino-themed Rangers Category:Characters portrayed by Kiyohito Nakagawa Category:Sentai Reptile-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers not in Super Sentai Strongest Battle